


Victoria's Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Awkward Encounters Prompt [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short writing prompt from Tumblr. Hyuuga goes shopping for a birthday present for Riko, and Riko is not pleased with his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Um, hello.”

 

As if going shopping for a birthday present for his coach wasn’t awkward enough, she had just caught him searching through the lacy panties at Victoria’s Secret. Hyuuga was sure his face was as red as those hot crimson panties he had in his hand. Riko’s face was red with anger.

 

“Hyuuga, care to tell me what the hell you’re doing?!” Riko spat angrily, trying and failing to keep her voice down. Most heads had turned to watch their argument.

 

“C-coach, it’s not what you--”

 

“Fifty laps next practice, Junpei,” she hissed, nearly storming away.

 

“It’s a birthday present!” he insisted. “For you!”

 

Riko glared at him. “And why did you find it acceptable to buy me underwear that you most certainly won’t get to see?”

 

The pout was evident on Hyuuga’s cheeks and Riko burst out laughing. Hyuuga went even redder in embarrassment until he was almost the shade of a pair of dark purple panties. Once Riko had calmed down, she attempted talking again.

 

“I like white lace, Junpei,” he said over her shoulder, then left the store.

 

 


End file.
